


What Went Down In The Supply Closet

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Rupaul’s drag race
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, No Sherry Pie, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Competing to become America’s Next Drag Superstar is difficult enough, but managing a crush on Pit Crew member Jason on the side, that was a massive test.
Relationships: Dr. Meredith Gay #1/McFlurry, Jason Carter/Male Reader, Jason Carter/Simon Simone
Kudos: 4





	What Went Down In The Supply Closet

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Jason for his performance in this week’s Drag Race for this, he’s so damn hot in Gay’s Anatomy.

Whenever people are shut into unfamiliar situations, it either brings out the best or worse in them. Being stuck in a Reality Competition Show wasn’t the same as handling a serious crisis but with massive amounts of ego in the room, it was pretty damn close. 

You had perfected the character of Simon Simone, a play on the famous film Victor/Victoria for nine years, and after several audition attempts finally secured a spot on RuPaul’s Drag Race. Many queens immediately flocked to you, which was curious as you always looked up to the girls in your club for tips and tricks, but netherthless tried to teach your wacky genre of lipsync to the girls in addition to preparing everything else. Your planning had worked pretty well so far, as you had swerved the dreaded first elimination with your cast, won the next challenge and survived the dreaded construction challenge. 

You finally arrived at the Acting challenge, where you’d knew you’d do well, especially as the theme was Gay’s Anatomy, you knew enough about the shows namesake to do any of the leading roles, which stood strongly out as you sat with the other girls as you read the script. People started to throw out suggestions of which role they wanted “I’d like Dr. Meredith Gay #1” you threw into the mix “I think I wanna do Dr. Meredith Gay #2” Jan quipped afterwards, you grinned over at her and threw a thumbs up, even though Gigi and Nicky were responsible for casting the roles, you knew Jan was chomping at the bit to get back into the Top group following the first episode, and besides she sort of had a Ellen Pompeo eske quality to her. 

“While you Untuck backstage, Nicky and I will deliberate.” Gigi said, taking a feather out of Ru’s book, making us all chuckle. Jan motioned to you and you quickly moved over, walking with her to the tables “So I think I know why you took Dr. Gay #1 but I have to ask, was it because of Jason?” You gave a slight smile, confirming Jan’s question. Ever since you had arrived the Pit Crew member had his eyes on you, whilst being moved up and down the line, he had made flirting glances, which you smiled back at, thinking he probably did this with all the other girls. But your suspision was irked when after Widow moved you second in the lineup behind Jan, he followed you and rested his head on your shoulder “Hey babe.” He whispered softly in your ear “Well hello yourself, I’ve seen you on my TV for a long time.” You blurted out “Well I hope I can see you on your back soon.” He responded, giving a wink as RuPaul regained everyone’s attention over that weeks challenge. 

You knew his comment was flirtier than normal, it conveyed straight up sex, but it set you off. That night locked in your hotel room, you had the best night wanking your cock to the thought of Jason fucking you deeply on your workstation, you’d never shot so much in your life. Ever since, you’d tried to get close without the others noticing but it was tricky to do, unless you did this. “Simon, are you sure this is the right way to do it, your place in the competition is at stake if you don’t concentrate.” Jan warned “I realise that, but what else is he gonna do, pull me aside when I go to the bathroom? Production swarm nearly everywhere, and besides if he’s not McFlurry I’ll have massive attention to my part.” “And if he is?” “Well, Dr. Gay does follow her heart more her head, think of it as method acting.” You responded “Don’t worry girl, I won’t lose focus, I’m still taking the competition seriously, I’m going along a different route that’s all.” “Guys.” Heidi’s voice cut through the room “Gigi and Nicky are on their way back.” You and Jan hastened back to the couch where both of you were given the roles you’d asked for. Aiden and Widow had huffed at theirs but you didn’t care, you were working on a plan. 

Eventually time came to head into the set. Carson explained procedure and got you up to act in the scenes near the front desk in the intro, whilst sending Heidi and Crystal into the supply closet for their scene “Right McFlurry, we need you.” Carson called off to the side and looking over, your stomach did flip flops, it was Jason. Jan noticed and looked over at you, nodding as she did. “So you two are sneaking off to the Supply closet for some alone time but your space has been taken by Heidi and Crystal.” You nodded, understanding the direction that needed to be taken. You creeped over with McFlurry to the supply closet, glancing back to McFlurry who had the biggest smile on his face mixed with a sharp look of lust, that almost made you weak at the knees, ALMOST being the key word, you didn’t want to disappoint your friend and fuck up, so you glanced over and smiled before opening the door, sure enough Heidi and Crystal were indeed making out & looked up on cue looking scandalised “Oh sorry.” You said in apology, looking over at McFlurry who had the biggest smile on his face. “And cut.” Carson said, giving you the chance to breathe out “I actually don’t think we need to go over that again, so thank you McFlurry, Heidi and Crystal, Simon I’m gonna need you near the desk.” You nodded and moved over, getting a good view of Jason as he walked back to wait with the other girls, you hate to see him leave, but loved to see him walk away. 

The B-Roll shooting had been completed, your first big scene was now happening with Gigi and Brita as Dr. Tizzie Stevens and Dr. Samdra Okurrr, they were discussing your mother, played by Ms. Cox having a ‘Near Fatal Tucking Accident’ before your mother barged in with her pity me moment. You kept on track knowing at any moment, Jason would walk in for another part. Soon enough, the doors flew open as McFlurry walked across the room “Dr. Meredith.” He said very formally, you intently leant over to him “Meet me in the supply closet.” He said in a smoother honey laden voice, the familiar look of lust on his face, looking so perfecr that it made you melt into the floor, you thankfully noticed that he had made his way passed Mother Gay, giving you your cue “I have to go.” You told Tizzie and Sandra, rushing off after McFlurry. Carson thankfully didn’t need you to run that part again, so you went off to the side to watch as the others performed their scenes. 

Eventually everyone had wrapped, and you were given a break time and an opportunity to De-Drag whilst the crew went out to get lunch. You were walking along the Untucked set, listening to that week’s lipsync song and practicing before you got a tap on the shoulder. Turning around, you saw Jason “Hey there!” You smiled “Hey Simon, you did amazing today.” “Thanks, you did so well, that look on your face as we walked to the supply closet, it was so lustful and needy, like you actually wanted to fuck me deep once you got there.” You’d realised what you said only moments later and began to turn a bright shade of red, Jason laughing at seeing your embarrassed expression. You began to seem crushed that he was laughing at you before he moved closer “Who’s to say I wasn’t acting?” Jason’s lips closed over yours, giving you a sweet but short kiss. He pulled away, you breathless, not only was he crushing on you but he was a fantastic kisser. He leant up to your ear “Meet me in the supply closet.” He recited his line from earlier except this time it was dripping with an extra needy lust rather than a suave tone to it alone. Having known where the closet was, you nodded and Jason moved off. To pass time without getting any wandering crew suss, you did another rendition of Heart to Break, this time with a lot more passion in the number due to your situation with Jason, before finally making your way down. 

Coming across the supply closet, you opened the door and slipped in. No sooner had you entered then your back was pressed against the door by Jason, locking you in yet another heated kiss, his hand slipped over to the door, locking it before moving it back to your head “Wrap your legs around me.” He whispered hotly and you did as he instructed as he moved you to the back wall, continuing his work. Both of you were equally hard and needed relief so Jason took it upon himself to remove your clothing “I have less, and I’d rather see you naked first.” “Fair enough.” You grinned as each item of clothing was dropped to the floor, eventually you stood naked before your crush “Fuck, you ready to see me.” “Yeah” you responded and Jason hooked his hand round his underwear and pushed down. Your mouth dropped, he was huge, probably 8 inches long, one of the biggest dicks you’d ever seen. Seeing your face, he shot another smile, getting you even harder “Well, someone really fucking likes me.” He grinned “What’s your male name?” “Y/N.” You responded, relieved the drag name was gone, as sex with that was often awkward “Well Y/N, get on your knees and suck me off.” 

You got down onto the cold floor and moved forwards, taking the Pit Crew’s member in your mouth. “Yeah, nice and warm, work it.” Jason purred out and you began to set a rhythm. Jason let out soft moans and groans, slowly growing in volume until his moans reverberated in the small room. “Oh fuck Y/N, your mouth is so good on my dick, think you could suck on my nuts? My huge sack.” He grinned, palming his balls. You withdrew from his cock, flushed out looking up at Jason with passionate adoring eyes as you began to take his balls into your mouth. As you sucked, Jason’s legs began to quake “Oh damn. Where did you learn to suck so good? Fuck, not even my ex sucked better than you, fucking keep going.” Against better thinking, you continued your attentiveness on his balls, until suddenly you felt knees slamming into you, Jason had given way and with a short yell, he fell flat on top of you “Well when I said I wanted a Hot Chocolate, this isn’t what I meant.” You said, trying to soften the embarrasment of him slipping. It worked, as Jason let out a laugh “And how did you want your hot chocolate?” He asked “Hot and steamy, really worked on hard so that you’d get white froth around it.” “Fuck, I know I can give you what you need Y/N, put your legs behind your head.” Having seen you split earlier whilst you were practicing, he knew you were flexible, and started down at you as you indeed stretched yourself out, your asshole on full display for him “Fuck, so damn pretty.” He groaned, circling a finger around it “Jason don’t tease please.” You groaned, you’d worked so hard on meeting him halfway, you couldn’t bare another moment. Jason immediately removed his finger, and stroked his cock, getting it slick with precum “Well, I guess I was right a few days ago, I did get to see you on your back.” He shoved forwards in a fluid motion, your cries mixing together. 

He set a very languid pace, preferring to work you open, but you didn’t care, he was inside you & that was all that mattered. “Ah, yeah, that’s it Y/N, clench round my dick, fucking hell baby, you’re so damn tight!” The compliments mixed with his fuck practically put you in heaven, you could only moan outwardly as Jason continued to fuck you, slowly but surely picking up the pace. Finally you began to meet his pace, and he began to increase quicker, grinning over at you, it was like a contest, trying to catch up but it also made the fuck a very high energy one that you really loved. “Fuck Jason” “Yeah babe?” “Keep going, fuck, keep fucking me with your big black cock.” Taking the request as an invertation, he finally found a fast rhythm and began to plow into your mercilessly, the game gone, replaced with a savage urge to fuck hard. “Fuck Y/N, you don’t know how fucking good you make me. That day we first met, I fucking masturbated all night thinking about you, shot my load all over myself.” “I wanked as well, got nice and messy with my shot load.” He grinned down at you “I’d love to see that later. Fuck, it was so hard to control myself in that scene, do you want to know what would have happened had Carson and the others not been there?” You nodded, so he continued “I would have ripped your clothes and fucked you hard on the desk, all spread out, we’d probably break it from how hard we’re going now.” 

Jason’s dirty talk, his pace, his beautiful body flexing as he fucked, it all rushed over you as you shot your load all over. “Fuck, and I didn’t even have to stroke you, maybe you can be by new man.” “Fuck I’d love that.” You moaned, Jason gave another grin as he went back to his fast pace, your ass now beginning to grip around him “Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon, you want it in your ass?” “Fuck yeah!” You groaned “Oh Y/N, you are the perfect man and woman wrapped into one.” You laughed, smiling up at Jason as he met your lips in another Earth shattering kiss “Oh fuck I’m close Y/N, I’m about to cum, OH SHIT, OH FUCK YEAH! YES!” Various other curse words mixed with your name rushed out of Jason’s mouth as he shot load after warm load deep. 

Jason dropped on top of you, kissing you again as your load mixed with his sweat, you licked down his neck, tasting him. “Oh fuck, your tongue is so good.” You both rested for a while, panting deeply as you gained your strength back. “We better get dressed.” Jason stated “I’ll leave first, wait for five and make sure the coast is clear.” You nodded, reaching for your garments as Jason put his on, and casually strolled out of the door casually, like he hadn’t fucked you into the floor. As you continued your clothing process, you couldn’t help but grin, you didn’t know of how the competition would shape up, but you at least had someone to fall back on, you were Jason Carter’s and that was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
